1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiator hose layout structure for a saddle type vehicle in which radiator hoses are connected to a radiator disposed forwardly of a fuel tank and to a water-cooled power unit disposed rearwardly of the fuel tank, and an exhaust air guide for guiding exhaust air from the radiator downward is provided between the radiator and the fuel tank.
2. Description of Related Art
As a saddle type vehicle having a fuel tank rearwardly of a radiator, there has been known one in which an exhaust air guide (radiator cover) for guiding exhaust air from a radiator downward is provided forwardly of a fuel tank so that the exhaust air warmed when passing across the radiator will not impinge on the fuel tank (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-247280). The exhaust air guide surrounds the radiator on the upper side, both lateral sides and the rear side of the radiator, to form an exhaust air passage.
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-247280, not only a radiator fan but also a plurality of radiator hoses are arranged in the exhaust air passage. Therefore, it is difficult to let the exhaust air from the radiator flow efficiently within the exhaust air passage, and it is difficult to enhance cooling efficiency of the radiator.